


A Little Tied Up . . .

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Circuit Sex, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron gives Anon some pointers on defending himself, but Anon is a fast learner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anon stood there, a long malleable strip of light in hand; a rope, Tron called it. He drew it out a bit, looking at it before Tron snapped him to attention again.

‘Ideally you don’t even want to let this happen, but in the situation it does, it’s a good idea to know how to operate. Take it and bind my arms down. I’ll show you how you can still fight without access to your disk.’ Tron turned and put his arms back, an easy target for Anon to wrap the strip around. He wove it between Tron’s limbs and around his torso, overworking the knots the best he thought he could do. Tron flexed after Anon stepped away, testing the bonds.

There was zero give, and Tron made an uncomfortable noise. Anon rushed back forward to loosen the knots, but Tron shook his head and gave a sly smirk.

‘No, no. I don’t mind.’ He gave a wink, one of the little strange user inclinations he picked up from Flynn, and his trademark wide grin, and Anon stepped back, eyes wide and startled, the circuits across his chest gaining a tinge of purple.

‘Oh. don’t think it. Come at me.’ Tron took half a step back, and Anon looked at him confusedly before drawing his baton out to use. He rushed forward, and he barely registered that Tron had ducked, spun and hooked his leg around Anon’s hip, using the momentum to curve his trajectory downwards into the floor, when Anon realized his face was against the ground and Tron’s knee had him pinned right beneath his disk. Tron heaved up, pushing against Anon’s back and freeing him.

‘You tracked that, correct?’ Anon pushed himself off the floor and gazed at Tron while processing. He nodded, and Tron stepped back again. 'Again.’ Anon tried a different approach, feinting to come in low, but Tron met him, dodging the sudden upswing, and driving a knee and shin into his midsection, toppling him over, then swinging around to land across his chest, pinning Anon’s arms with his knees. Anon looked from one arm to another, then up at Tron with incredulity before swinging a knee up against Tron’s back and pushing him off balance. Tron rolled over onto his shoulder and back up to his feet while Anon rolled with it and brought an arm up towards Tron’s neck. Tron took the hit across his shoulder, angling down, and rolled back into Anon. All the sudden weight pushed Anon’s leg back and down, and he barely had time to bring an arm up in defense as Tron twisted and brought one knee up and over, aimed at his head. Anon let his body drop with the strike and threw himself down, pinning Tron’s frame to the floor.

No more leverage for the security program . . . he hoped.

Meanwhile, Tron smirked at each new fluster that Anon exhibited. The program looked like Flynn, but acted nothing like him. He was careful, wary, observant- traits that the user lacked. He would be a great addition to the system.

And had successfully trapped him. Anon was much heavier than expected. This would be a problem.

Anon looked smug for a split moment, then surprised as Tron managed to shove one leg in a twist underneath Anon’s hip and kicked forward with the other. It spun Tron’s lower body away from Anon just enough to get the slightest momentum to twist out from under the program’s girth and roll away. Anon attempted to grapple Tron back into submission again, but was met with a headbutt that he had no chance to deflect. Jagged voxels roll inside his mouth as he backed off to let Tron stand once again. He was surpised that there was still so much Tron could do with just his legs free. 

And that was it. He walked over towards Tron, and Tron backed away. The dance proceeded for a couple dozen steps inside this training room, a large circle before Anon just rushed at Tron and instead of a fancy attack, just leapt forward and wrapped his arms arouns Tron’s legs, barely managing to catch the one coming up into a defensive kick. They both went down, Tron landing hard on one shoulder and his head cracked soundly against the floor while twisting to try and break Anon’s grip, but for once, Anon was faster and shifted his handhold to work upwards to force Tron’s knee downwards, taking away his advantage. He heaved his body up and onto his knees (but still facedown aginst Tron’s legs, what a fool he appeared) to shift and straddle Tron’s knees. He scooted his legs back, feet hooking under Tron’s calves to lock his ankles, completing the lock before daring to let his hands free.

Tron looked a little dazed though. The strike to his head stalled his ability to process, and he knew he was trapped, but couldn’t get his body to respond. Anon leaned foward, worry skittering across his face. Tron stared at him, but couldn’t focus. He rested his head back on the floor.

‘Congratulations, you won.’ He smiled again. ‘No one has EVER gotten me pinned so fast without help.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon and Tron keep going though training is over. . . .

Anon stayed straddled over Tron's lap though, waiting for the sign that Tron was alright. Tron still appeared a little dazed, and Anon took it on himself to try and get the rope off. He shifted just enough to get to the first knot when Tron interrupted him.

"No, no. We're not done yet." Anon paused, and looked at the other program quizzically. Tron had something akin to one of Flynn's enigmatic smirks adorning his face, and Anon had enough presence of mind to realize something was up, but his shifted angle was too far over, and Tron had managed to get one leg up enough to shove himself over. Anon found the floor coming up to meet him again, and he rolled with it, only to find Tron's face in his, and Tron's shifting body between Anon's legs. He felt the tingle of color shift as his eyes grew wide at their compromising position. It didn't help that Tron's own circuits slid against his own, making him seize up under the program.

Tron watched the monitor's face with amusement. He HAD adopted more than just Flynn's looks, after all. But where Flynn was forward with his intentions, Anon was . . . .shy. He watched the color of the circuits dive straight into purple as he had shifted his position to take away Anon's advantage. It was almost worth taking advantage of . . . and he did by placing a gentle kiss to the side of Anon's lips. Tron wanted to test to see how quickly Flynn's program would bolt. Anon looked at Tron with confusion, lips drawn together as if thinking of something to say, but Tron didn't give him the chance. His mouth covered Anon's once more, gently urging the program to follow his lead. He felt Anon give in slowly, then mimic his actions well enough, but was caught by surprise as he felt Anon's tongue slip over his own.

'Quick learner, indeed.' Tron wondered if Flynn programmed more than just security protocols into this one. Fingers began gently exploring, working along the curves and grooves of Tron's arm, briefly catching over the rope and toying with it.

"Leave. It." Fingers quickly darted away from his restraints and down to the circles that adorned his flank. Sharp darts of sensation flooded his system, and Tron pulled away from the kiss to gasp and curve into Anon's touch. He hadn't realized he had become so receptive himself. Dropping his head down against Anon's neck, he moved his lips against the lit stripe there, following with tongue and teeth, making Anon buck against him and dig his fingers into the grooves of Tron's suit. A moment's pause was followed by Tron curling his torso and sliding his knees around in an arc to bring him to a kneeling position, sort of, still lodged between Anon's thighs.

The monitor was lit like an I/O tower, and Tron leaned forward, putting his tongue down against the small arch light across his abdomen. Anon gasped and arched into it roughly, grabbing Tron's head, fingers grasping at his hair. Tron began to chuckle smugly. His eyes drifted up to the monitor's face, only to meet a look of confused annoyance.

"It's nothing. You're far more like your user than I had expected." To which 'he does the same thing' went unvoiced. Anon let his fingers drift through Tron's hair, seeming to be entranced by it before he sat up as well, legs hooking behind Tron's waist and pulling him closer for another kiss. This time Anon took the initiative, and dared to be rougher, nipping at Tron's lip between explorations. Tron merely hummed his approval, and eventually found himself on his back once more, with the monitor taking his lips elsewhere, settling mouth and tongue on Tron's various exposed circuits in an effort to make him buck and moan. Eventually there was an audible gasp from him as Anon's touch disintegrated Tron's suit, exposing the mapwork of old circuitry of Tron's abdomen, and Tron looked down to see Anon looking over the circuits with awe. He seemed afraid to touch the delicate linework, but eventually let one finger trail from one circuit to the next, sending Tron into barely audible whimpers of ecstasy, breath catching and his body twitching from the sensitivity. Anon let himself smile, finally seeming to beat Tron at his own game.

Anon's own suit dissapated with a swipe of his hand, revealing his own simple lines. His fingers ran over those, noting the difference of feeling on his fingertips compared to the others. Wide lines left a hard snap, a sharp jolt that was pleasurable but almost overwhelming without the suit. He touched Tron's again; the light sizzle and tingle of those fine lines was such a different feeling. He watched Tron's face, but the other program only smiled gently at Anon's explorations. Anon pointed at his own wide circuits.

'Yes, the bigger ones . . . there's more feeling,' he managed between hitches prompted by all the touching. Anon leaned forward and pressed his lips over a patchwork of lines, soaking in the sensation, letting his whole hand cover another area. The flutter of spark and tingles left him light headed. Tron closed his eyes and soaked in the feeling, suddenly wanting Anon to stretch over him, drawing his own circuits flush with Tron's. Anon moved, letting his cheeck roll to lay across Tron's circuits now, the cusp of his ear resting, setting off little scintillations over the filigree. He closed his eyes, moving upwards, stetching his body out along Tron's until he slid off to the side and laid next to him, one hand pulling Tron up onto his side so Anon could press his lips against the squares at Tron's throat once more.

Tron side one leg up and rested it on Anon's thigh, hooking an ankle behind the monitor's knee. He pulled himself a little closer, just enough to set up onto his shoulder and more comfortably set in his bonds to reciprocate the touch. Anon's arm snaked in under Tron, working his hand around to reach one of Tron's hand, and gently stroked at the lights on his fingers. Finally, the rest of Tron's blue lit into violet as the program groaned against him. Anon clamped tight down on Tron's body, releasing his energy through their shared connections without a thought, thowing his head back in overload. He though heard Tron say something, but he was lost to the whiteout that swamped him without warning.

His internal clock said he had been in downtime for only scant moments, but he woke to Tron staring at him with a little worry himself. 

"That was fast. You also didn't tell me that you knew how to do THAT." Anon merely kept his gaze locked with Tron's, breaking into a wide smile before leaning up to kiss Tron once more.


End file.
